Destiny Knot
by Vinczu
Summary: [SasuSaku AU] One day Sasuke noticed a red string wrapped around his ring finger, and he just can't seem to get rid of it. It gets tighter and tighter whenever he sees Sakura wander off. And it happens quiet a lot recently, whenever this started, now it needs to end. 'Short story about my favorite couple from Naruto-verse. Hope you will enjoy it, even if it's a bit clishé.'
1. Chapter 1

The string may tangle, it may stretch, but it will never break.

For a while now Sasuke was rather irritated. He couldn't figure out why exactly, but no matter what, something always seem to be on his mind. If he could just put his finger on it. Oh yes the finger. He looked down at his slim fingers just to find that disturbing thing still attached to it. On his ring finger was a little knot, in vivid red colour just like a ring. It appeared a month ago, first he could only see a little pink line over his pale skin, but day after day it just became more and more vivid. He tried everything to get rid of it, but nothing helped him. He tried to talk about it to others, but most of them thought he went crazy the moment he fling his ring finger to their faces.

He sighed and rested his head on his palm, the lecture was dragging on and he was already way before the class anyway. He looked around the room, he knew almost every student here. Well of course he did most of them were in the same high school too. There were some new faces too, like Sai, the new kid who became a substitute for him while he was away for Naruto and Sakura.

Speaking of the two, lately they been nagging him about everything. Naruto about his love life, Sakura about his studies and health. Right after the blond secured himself the Hyuuga heir as his girlfriend he somehow became a professional in that area. As for Sakura she was still the same as back then, always worrying over things which weren't her business.

Sasuke sighed again, the lecture was nearing to its end, so he started to pack up. When the professor finally finished up he was the first to stand and leave. Only to be disturbed again by Sai.

"Sasuke-kun!" his substitute halted him, still packing his stuff.

"Hn?" he frowned at the mocking smile the guy showed him.

"Tonight we will be having a slumber party at Naruto," he pushed his notebook into his messenger bag and stepped next the Uchiha. "so he asked me call you over." he smiled radiantly.

But fake, Sasuke could tell.

"Slumber party?" they left the classroom and headed to the exit.

All Sasuke wanted now was to leave.

"Yes, just the ordinary rooster too. Naruto, Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei and me." he pointed at himself while opening the door for Sasuke, letting him get out first.

Sasuke nodded and left Sai while jogging back to the campus.

 **X**

Winter was really horrid this time around, the wind was so cold Sasuke could feel his face freeze, maybe a frostbite too. He stood outside Naruto's flat, the thing that stopped him was the tightening feeling around his ring finger. For the first time in the last month the string hurt him, well not really hurt him but sting his skin quite a lot. He huffed then pushed down the door handle, as always Naruto didn't lock the door.

The blonde's flat was warm and noisy, just like any other day. Sasuke closed the door behind him, just to see three heads tilt back to see him. Naruto, Sakura and Sai sat on the old grey couch, and six eyes fixated on him.

"Oi Teme! You should knock!" Naruto yelled while narrowing his eyes, and pushing his arms into the air overly dramatic.

"Now, now Naruto you never lock the door. And Sasuke-kun is family after all." Sai said while slumping back down the couch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pushed his boots down, and put his coat on the hanger.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled widely at him, then she turned back too.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen, where Kakashi sat on an old chair. He only looked up and sent a wry smile at his former student. He waved him to sign to leave him, his new students must be killing him. Sasuke smirked, and left the old guy alone.

When he stepped into the living room the first thing he noticed was the silence. All eyes glued to Naruto's only expensive belonging the TV, Sakura held the PS3 controller. She concentrated so much her nose wrinkled. Sasuke slumped down between Sai and Sakura, she didn't look up but her cheeks flushed for just a split second.

"So what are we doing?" just a rhetorical question, but he knew Naruto would explain everything way too fast, so he looked at Sai instead.

"Naruto suggested playing MG3, and he bet that Sakura wouldn't be able to take swamp camp without killing anyone." He said, while drinking whatever he had in hand.

Sasuke nodded then leaned forward to see Naruto. "So, Hinata couldn't make it today."

"Is it so hard to believe I want to spend some time with my besties?" the blond pouted.

"Yes." the three said in unison.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto mumbled something about a family dinner, and about how mean all his friends are. Sai leaned forward to watch Sakura's movements while she made Snake run around.

"So Sakura-san any luck?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan you can't die or you will be punished." Naruto tagged along.

"I'm almost finished, so shut up you two…" she said her gaze never leaving the flat screen.

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine when the girl leaned into his side while turning the character in the game. She did this sometimes, like leaning forward when the character leaned to a wall to look from behind it. She grumbled now and then when someone found her, but recovered quickly.

Her body tensed then she jumped a bit and tossed the controller to Sasuke.

"Ew, it's the Ocelot guy, you should take it from here!" she said and stood up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and pushed the controller to Sai who more than willingly continued the game.

Sakura walked behind Naruto and leaned over him, giving him a glare of death. For a long minute they just glared at each other, then Naruto shrugged and started to rummage his pockets.

Sasuke looked at the scene, Sakura never really tormented Naruto this openly. When he was there she would never really do anything more than trying to get on his good side. She would warmly smile and ask about his wellbeing rather than bickering with Naruto or Sai.

Naruto get a bunch of keys and a really girly keychain from his back pocket. When he presented it Sakura grabbed them, but before she could move away, Sasuke caught her wrist, making her squeal a bit. Her face flushed right away, but she remained where she was, while Sasuke examined her hand.

First he thought that she was wearing a ring, but now he could see that she had the same string around her finger, but she had a bow on it too.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto snapped at his hands "Let her go! She won after all." he said with a pout.

He was surprised himself when he grabbed her and now he let her go just as fast.

She could take her keys, and tone down her blush at least. While she pushed her keys into her back pocket, she glared daggers into Naruto, then turned to face Sasuke again.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she looked at him with concern while Sai paused the game so he could enjoy the show too.

"Nothing, really." Sasuke said slumping back to the couch.

She blinked then with a little confusion shrugged a bit.

"Naruto, I need my phone too." she bickered while poking the back of his head with her pointing finger.

Sasuke couldn't leave her hand, his eyes followed every movement she did. He felt the string tightening around his finger again, while she bickered with Naruto, who got more and more low on the furniture.

"But Sakura-chan!" the blonde whined and tried to get away from his friend's hold. "Today is our quality time together like in the old days."

"Yeah, because Hinata couldn't make it!" she snapped at him and throw herself at him. Falling over the couch and lay sprawled over the grey fabric. "Give it back!" she grumbled and tried to catch the blonde who now ran around the couch and sat on the other side of Sai, leaving Sakura next to Sasuke again.

She buried her face into the fabric and mumbled something Sasuke couldn't comprehend. He still examined her hand and the little bow on her finger when she finally sat back next to him.

"You are looking a lot today, Sasuke-kun…" Sai hummed in amusement, while hiding Snake under a box.

Sakura flushed, when she realised that the Uchiha was looking at her all along her fight with Naruto.

Sasuke grunted and huffed while rolling his eyes. "Just the red knot…" he stopped midsentence when he realized what he was about to say.

Sakura lifted her gaze at him and tried to get information out of him.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, then he blinked like remembering something and shouted pointing at Sasuke. "Red string of Fate?"

"Ah!" Sakura jumped a bit with realization. "That's why you are looking at your and my finger so much?" she smiled. Then realizing what she implied she became beat red, then she snapped again and waved her nonsense away.

"Never heard of it." Sai said while putting down the controller and gave a questioning look to Sakura.

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two of them, and waited for the explanation himself. Well not really interested, but still if there were a faint chance to get what exactly this thing was, he was ready to show _'some'_ interest.

"Well it's kind of a girly thing." she said while a light blush painted her face. "Bet Naruto heard it from Hinata too."

The guy in question nodded.

"This is just a legend, but they say that when you and your soulmate is born both of you got a little bow your finger." she showed the three guy her ring finger "and that a string comes there and connects you with your significant other." she finished and pushed herself up from the couch.

Sasuke never believed in such things, plus what would that make them, Sakura and him. Destined lovers, no way in hell. He shrugged and slumped down the couch, while she stomped over to the other side.

She ambushed Naruto who was still thinking about his girlfriend. Sakura rummaged all his pockets till she found her phone and strike a winning pose.  
Sakura threw a dirty look at her best friend, then turned and headed for the front door.

"No way!" Naruto cried "Sakura-chan stay!"

She shook her head while putting her white coat on, and pulling up her dark grey boots. "Not a chance, told you I have a date tonight." she said averting her gaze from the trio on the couch. Desperately avoiding Sasuke's eyes, throwing a last look at the mirror before she grabbed her bag.

Sasuke could feel the string tightening more and more when the girl walked over to Kakashi to say goodbye, then she waved to them and left in a rush.

 **X**

 **AN:**

 _Sorry for all the mistakes, any bate is welcome to kick my ass!_

So another little writing from me, this one will be really short tho. Only three chapters, and a really clishé one too. But I hope you will like it nevertheless.

Rate&Review Please So I know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regardless of time, place or circumstance.**_

Sasuke irritation took a drastic turn in the last week, beginning at that night by Naruto, continuing on the next occasion Sakura didn't show up, and reached it's highs today. He was strolling around the town, looking for something to divert his attention.

The string not only did not disappear but became quiet tangled around his finger, some knots here and there making him believe that his ring finger will eventually just fall of from the blood loss. After what Sakura told them he searched the legend just to find exactly what she had said to them. Still fighting the urge to just cut off his finger and end this madness, he packed up and headed for the bookstore downtown.

That's when he felt it again, the strings pulling him, and getting more and more tight. He looked around, he was still in denial but he knew this only happened when his pink headed friend was around.

It didn't took long to spot her, she sat in the bus stop tapping on her phone. Her cheeks painted pink from the cold air around her. Every now and then sighing and making pale little clouds to appear.

Sasuke was just about to stride over the street to great her when he stopped. His blood became cold and it wasn't because the weather.

Sakura jumped up and waved to someone happily, and it wasn't him. Sasuke turned to look at the one she was greeting so eagerly. It was that weird guy, the one with the bowl cut and loud mouth. Lee or whatever his name was. He ran up to Sakura, and hugged her awkwardly. The girl yelped but laughed when the contact broke and smiled happily at the guy.

Lee grinned and started to talk to her about something, which Sasuke couldn't make out because of the stab like pain in his hand and heart. His eyes narrowed and before he could think his legs started to move, Lee was about to show something to the girl when the bus came.

Sasuke was only meters away when the vehicle took both of them, he huffed even though wasn't out of breath. He looked after the bus thinking about why exactly he just ran over the street to practically see them off.

His phone broke him from his thoughts, Naruto's face appeared on the screen, when did the Dobe actually tinker with his phone again, he took the call.

"Oi Sasuke! What took you so long?" Naruto's voice was as irritating as ever.

"What do you want?" he grumbled while kicking an innocent can away.

"What's the matter with you?" the blond retorted "You sound pissed…" he trailed off before getting over Sasuke's rudeness. "Come over to my place tonight, everybody will be there!" he chimed. "Even Hin…"

But Sasuke couldn't hear his rambling about his friend's girlfriend because with a smirk he hung up.

 **X**

He was early, it was rare. Sasuke stood before the damn door again, hesitating just for a moment before trying open it and finding it closed. His brows furrowed and he pushed the handle down again. Staring in disbelief he started to knock, no answer.

He grabbed his phone and dialled Naruto, after three long seconds the guy in question received his call.

"What? You can't come?" he asked, and Sasuke could hear he was in a hurry because his voice broke now and then.

"I'm here already…"he answered, just to hear a gasp from the other side of the line.

For a minute or so Naruto didn't say a thing, then snorted making a vein pop on Sasuke's forehead.

"What? Really? It's only like…" he shuffled around "five o'clock…" the blond laughed and huffed.

"So what?" Sasuke barked back, his anger levels rising.

"We never meet before six!" he yelled while stuffing a laugh back.

Sasuke snapped, he was always late so he didn't know. Well fuck he was already here so he wanted the warm living room right now.

"Get here Dobe" he sighed "I'm freezing to death before your door."

"No can do!" he said with an amused voice. "But I'll send someone to open it for you." with that he hung up.

Sasuke leaned to the door and hugged his chest in desperate need for the heat that his coat offered. Rolling his eyes for his own stupidity he searched around for a spare key Naruto could have left if he lost his keys.

 **X**

He knew who Naruto sent way before the pink head popped from the stairs, his finger hurt like hell, despite the cold he could still feel the heat build-up in his stomach when she run the stairs just to meet his eyes with an apologetic smile and tinkering with the keys to open the damn door. Then rather than going in first she pushed him inside, closing the door in hurry.

She ripped his coat from him before he could say anything then she pushed him into the little kitchen, down to the chair right next to the radiator. She turned and still in her coat she started to prepare tea in a kettle. When the water was finally on the stove she turned and took off her own coat.

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked at her fancy cardigan which he never saw on her, then looking down and examining the skin tight jeans she was rocking with her boots. He could tell she was going out her way dressing up.

"…suke-kun?" she asked in a low tone, with worried eyes.

Making Sasuke realize that this couldn't be the first time she called out for him. "Hn?"

She sighed and with a relived smile plopped into the chair right across from his. Taking his cold hands into her warm ones she started to massage the cold skin.

"Why don't you wear gloves, hm?" she asked while lacing her small fingers over his long ones in attempt to reach every cold spot.

"They are annoying…." he said in a low voice, examining the little red bow on Sakura's finger.

"But they come in handy…" she smirked on her own silly joke.

Sasuke could feel his heart wrench when she finally stopped and let go of his hands and got the tea and two mugs for them.

"Why did you come so early?" she asked while sipping from her mug and looking over to Sasuke.

"Didn't look at the time when I left home…" he avoided her eyes making his tea look like the most interesting thing in the world. "You got here fast…" he stated.

"I was in the neighbourhood." she said with a light blush.

That was a lie, Sasuke knew all Sakura's signs like her tucking hair behind her ear when lying. He smirked while drinking the last drop from his tea, even thou he knew she was lying he didn't want to call her out on that. Well not just yet.

They sat there in silence each of them buried in their thoughts when Sasuke noticed something. He could finally see more of the string, starting from his finger it lay on the table, disappearing at the edge. He looked up seeing the same with Sakura's, he leaned down with a frown, if the legend was true he was in big trouble. Sakura being his soulm… he stopped mid in his thought when he saw that his string continued to the living room while Sakura's to the other direction.

His heart skipped a beat by the realization that maybe the legend was true, but it didn't mean Sakura's and his string needed to connect it may as well be that he could see everyone's string?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura leaned to the side looking at Sasuke, her eyes filled with questions then looking at the floor.

Sasuke knew she thought that he was looking for something, so she as always was ready to help. He looked at her, her cleavage even thought it was only a hint, promised sweet fair skin, moving as she breathed. She was really dressed up.

Sasuke sat up irritated and filled his mug again, he put the kettle down with a bit more force then he needed making Sakura jump. She sat back too and looked at him with confusion.

"What happened?" she asked concerned now "You look kind of down." she examined his stoic face.

He didn't answer her so she stood up and leaned over to him, putting her palm to his forehead. "Did you catch something waiting outside in the cold?" she asked her voice filled with concern and taking his temperature.

Sasuke hated this touch, he felt disgusted, images of her hugging Lee from before popping his head, he slapped her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened, then she sat back, apologizing ever so softly he wasn't sure he heard her. Then she looked up faking a cheerful smile, and giggling a bit. "Sasuke-kun you must hate when I touch you."

Sasuke looked up at her, her eyes filled with something he couldn't place, and that little smile playing on her lips. Her fingers still grabbing her other hand she touched Sasuke with, like punishing them for even daring to take that action before.

"Yeah it's annoying…" he could feel the strings now cutting deep into his flesh.

He avoided Sakura's eyes for a moment just to meet a real and warm smile when finally looking up.

Sakura sighed and leaned back in the chair letting her frustration from before disappear, and smiling at him so innocently it made him even more frustrated.

"That's right!" she said with a chuckle "I'm annoying, right?" she sighed and met his eyes with a cheerful emerald ones. "I really wanted to ask why I was so annoying for you though?" she asked and took her mug, sipping from the sweet tea she prepared.

Sasuke shrugged "Like your love affairs." the next moment these words left his mouth knew he screwed up badly but it was already out, and the girl was looking at him with disbelief.

"Love affairs?" she put the mug down, her body language giving signals of building anger and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You go around dates all the time, right?" he said his voice now cold and his eyes narrowing actually waiting for the girl to explode. He knew what he was saying was actually bullshit but somehow he just couldn't stop himself now. He needed the girl to come out with the Lee guy.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and then she raised her voice too "All the time?" crossing her arms over her chest "Even if that was true," she glanced up to meet his black eyes with burning fierce green ones "it wouldn't be your business."

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart his own words directed right back at him.

"Plus an affair is only an affair if I'm already in a relationship." she retorted. "Which I'm not."

"But you are in love with me!" his voice came out way more harsh and more mocking then he thought. He could feel his lips betray him again for the second time today. However he couldn't utter another word when he saw Sakura's shocked face.

Her eyes wide, staring right at him, her face becoming red, from anger or embarrassment, Sasuke couldn't tell. But her facial expression was so hurt, so sad that the boy couldn't even describe it. He could literally hear her heart shatter as the girl shoved her chair back and grabbed her coat, then leave. When she opened the door Sasuke heard Naruto gasp from the corridor, then Hinata calling out for Sakura.

He sighed and pushed his face into his hands, growling in frustration.

Naruto stepped next to him, putting a hand his friends shoulder, shaking his head. "You really did it this time, huh?"

 **X**

 **AN:**

 _Sorry for all the mistakes, any bate is welcome to kick my ass!_

Really a silly thing here but I'm full of SasuSaku feelings right now, hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Why Lee though? Because I love their relationship, you can say that he was one to push her too in her genin years, and I would really like to believe that Lee get over his crush becoming one of her most reliable friend next to Ino and Naruto.

Rate&Review Please So I know what you think about it.


End file.
